memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Protostar investigation
(Space, sector 332) The Intrepid drops out of warp to meet up with the transfer shuttle with the five former Equinox crewmembers. (Deck 6, main shuttlebay) Captain Kira and Commander Madden are standing watching the doors open as the shuttle flys into the shuttlebay. You know I don't like this sir Commander Madden says as he looks at his CO. I'm the one who doesn't like this, I had to serve with them on Voyager and now they are on my ship Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Madden. There here Commander Madden says as he looks at Typhuss. Let's go, Commander, meet our new officers Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Madden. Yes, sir Commander Madden says as he follows Typhuss towards the shuttle. Marla Gilmore, Noah Leasing, James Morrow, Angelo Tassoni and Brian Sofin walk out of the shuttle and walk towards Captain Kira and Commander Madden. Lieutenants Gilmore, Leasing, Ensigns Morrow, Tassoni and Sofin reporting as ordered sir Gilmore says as she and the others snap to attention. Lieutenant Gilmore, you will be a engineer working in engineering with B'Elanna, Lieutenant Leasing, you will be working in stellar cartography, Ensign Morrow, you will be working as a junior science officer and Ensigns Tassoni and Sofin you will be working in security Typhuss says as he looks at the Equinox officers. Thank you sir anything else sir Lieutenant Gilmore says as she looks at Captain Kira. No, dismissed Typhuss says as he looks at Gilmore. The former Equinox crew leaves the shuttlebay. That went well sir Commander Madden says as he looks at Typhuss. Yeah it did Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Madden. (Space) The Intrepid resumes course to a protostar. (Deck 9, Captain's quarters) Typhuss is laying on the couch thinking about what will happen now that the former Equinox crew are on board his ship with the former Voyager officers. Kira walks over to the couch. Typhuss sweetie Kira says in a sweet voice. Yes Kira Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. You all right? Kira asked as she looked at her husband. No, me and the other Voyager officers are not happy that the last five Equinox officers are on board Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. I read the report on that mission Kira says as she sat next to her husband. There is bad history between Voyager and the Equinox, I will never trust any of them Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. Kira hugs Typhuss. Its hard to forget when someone betrays you Typhuss says as he hugs Kira. Yeah but you know they'll be forgiven you just gotta give them time Kira says as she walks into their bedroom. Typhuss gets up from the couch and follows Kira into their bedroom. The doors closed behind him. (Bedroom) You are right, honey Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. Kira throws her nightgown at Typhuss after she wraps herself in the covers. Typhuss gets in bed with Kira.